


when nuble is away, Minhyun plays

by demon_turtles



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fansign, Gen, I could see him attempting this, LOVES helping a fellow LOVE succeed, OT5, Other, Pranks, but at the same time, not really realistic, successful fanboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: Drabble for fluffy OT5.Based on the tweet asking what Minhyun's gonna do during the Nuble fansign LOL.





	when nuble is away, Minhyun plays

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing. help. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i just really wanted fanboy minhyun, okay??~~
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've never been to a fansign before, so I have no idea what happens at them, sorry for all the inaccuracies.

“...we’re Nu’est W! Thank you to everyone for coming! We hope…”

 

With the cheerful greetings echoing out through the speakers, the tall figure ducked down slightly to blend in with the crowd. Sliding behind a couple of cheering girls, he adjusted his face mask and cap to make sure his features were adequately covered as he waited for the signing to start. Though nervous and anxious to be within the crowd, he couldn’t wait to get to the front.

 

Hearing Nu’est W’s happy voices and watching their antics honestly filled his heart with warmth. They had been too subdued over the past year and a half with one of their 5 missing, but now with everyone back, he was both relieved and joyful that they were able to return to the way they were and be just as close as ever without too much awkwardness.

 

He couldn’t help but duck up slightly and peer above the heads of the girls in front of him to get a better look, but that became his mistake as he heard a gasp from beside him. Glancing to the side at the source of the sound, he frantically gestured for silence with pleading hands as the girl and her friend stared at him with wide eyes.

 

As he started to sweat from the anxiety of not knowing how they were going to react, the two girls looked at each other, seemingly coming to a decision, before turning to him and nodding.

 

One of them dug through her gift bags and pulled out a fluffy blanket. The other one pulled out an extra large gift bag, and handed it to him with the blanket. “Here, hide behind this when you get up there.” She whispered excitedly. “Good luck!”

 

He could only bow his head to them gratefully for the thoughtful gesture. Sliding the blanket into the bag and hiding behind it, he heard a few other people in the crowd gasping and being shushed. He didn’t know what Nu’est had done to attract such loyal and thoughtful fans, but was very thankful for it.

 

As he neared the front, the people in front of him made sure to block him from the idols’ view as much as possible as he prepared for his surprise.

 

He caught the eye of the startled MC. Then the manager. And security. Each time, he put a finger to his lips to indicate silence.

 

Then it was his turn.

 

He silently placed the bag on the table, and watched as Dongho turned with his usual wide smile.

 

“Hi! Thanks for- _Minhyunnie_?!”

 

“What?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Minhyun isn’t...oh.”

 

Minhyun could only grin widely as he took in everyone’s surprised faces and reactions. “Hi! I’m a big fan.” He chirped, as he watched all 4 of them groan and roll their eyes, hearing a _‘Why am I not surprised he did this?’_  from them, as the crowd roared with laughter.

 

He turned to face the fans. Giving them a wink and waving, he shouted, “Thanks for helping a fellow LOVE! And especially the two who gave me the props!”

  



End file.
